The Last Breath
by NadyaVamp
Summary: O amor supera todas as coisas. Mesmo quando pensa que ele está perdido, há sempre quem te lembre que é amado. As circunstâncias, mesmo não sendo uma das melhores, não lhe tiraram a chance de mostrar que ainda pode amar.


Um corpo jazia no chão. Ele não podia ver, mas podia sentir.

Athena estava morta.

Em seu coração, todo a sua vontade que o seguia para proteger a deusa se esvaiu assim que percebeu que sua aura e seu cosmo amoroso havia sumido. Assim como os outros, estava desolado.

Graças à luta contra Shaka, Camus agora de reservava sem seus sentidos, salvo a audição. Não era de muita ajuda, já que seu corpo clamava pelo descanso eterno outra vez. As chamas do relógio de fogo estavam quase todas extintas e, assim, a vida que recebera de Hades também.

Munindo-se do único sentido que lhe restara, tentou usa-lo. Mas ao seu redor o silêncio reinava. Assim como no Santuário inteiro.

Havia negado o que um dia tivera de honra como cavaleiro. Pensava, assim como Saga e Shura, que seriam capazes de alertar a deusa a tempo de impedir os planos de Hades e apenas por isso aceitaram servi-lo. Mas ninguém ali sabia disso, a não ser os três. E no momento, os Cavaleiros de Ouro restantes reservavam-se em um ódio mortal pelos três renegados.

Camus podia ouvir o choro silencioso dos Cavaleiros, de todos eles, e o dele próprio. Haviam falhado em avisar Athena, mas sabia, de algum modo, que a deusa tinha um plano. Ele sabia, no fundo, que aquilo havia um propósito, assim como sua suposta serventia a Hades.

Mas se sentiu tirado de seus pensamentos quando o ar começou a lhe faltar e se sentiu ser levantado do chão. Se ainda tivesse o sentido do tato, poderia sentir que era seu melhor amigo que agora tinha as mãos em volta ao seu pescoço, ainda incrédulo por sua escolha.

 _Love that once hung on the wall_

 _Use to mean something_

 _But now it means nothing_

Miro estava incrédulo ainda pela morte de sua deusa. Pela escolha do seu melhor amigo. Pelos atos daqueles que uma vez foram Cavaleiros honrados. Levado pelo calor, só podia sentir raiva e ódio enquanto estrangulava quem antes fora o Mago da Água e do Gelo, o Cavaleiro de Aquário, seu melhor amigo... E seu único companheiro.

Segurava para que as lágrimas não viessem à tona. Não ali, na frente daquele por quem estava cultivando um ódio mortal, decidido a dar cabo de sua vida ali mesmo. Não havia razão para prolongar o sofrimento. O relógio de fogo estava quase totalmente apagado.

Mas por mais que estivesse sendo levado pelo ódio no momento, a raiva e ainda não aceitando que ele tomara o caminho sombrio, suas mãos vacilaram e Camus caiu no chão, tossindo algumas vezes e recuperando o ar. Miro também perdeu as forças e se ajoelhou na frente daquele que acreditava amar.

-Por que...? – Um murmúrio. Um lamento. Deveria estar doendo mais nele do que em Camus, mas ele não imaginava que o renegado levaria essa dor da traição e da desonra para sempre em sua alma. – Por que, Camus? – Suas lágrimas tocavam o chão, mas o renegado não podia ver.

 _-Eu sinto muito, Miro... –_ Tentava responder pelo cosmo – _Sinto muito que tenha tudo terminado dessa maneira..._

E ele realmente sentia.

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember

The pain of December

Não podia vê-lo, mas Camus sentia a dor dentro de si por magoar aquele que amava e manchar, para sempre, sua imagem para ele. Não era assim que ele esperava ser lembrado por Miro, ou por nenhum dos seus antigos amigos. Queria acreditar que, ao menos, Shaka tenha percebido a real intenção da tríade antes de ter morrido. Nunca desejou ter matado ninguém na tentativa de subir as doze casas, mas era o único meio.

-Eu acreditava que... Não importasse a situação, você nunca aceitaria uma aliança com o inimigo. – Ele falava baixo, ainda aturdido – Não sabe e nem imagina o ódio que estou sentindo agora, Camus...

Cada palavra o atingia como a afiada Excalibur de Shura.

Queria tanto dizer para aquele ajoelhado a sua frente a verdade sobre o retorno dos renegados... Mas não podia e talvez nunca tivesse a chance. Quando retornasse ao Castelo de Hades, sua vida estaria quase no fim.

-Por mais que isso tudo esteja errado... -Miro continuou – Por mais que eu me recuse a aceitar a imagem que vejo na minha frente... Mesmo que ver você trajando essa sapuris... – Cerrou os punhos – Não consigo te odiar verdadeiramente...

 _-Não posso justificar o que fiz... –_ Camus tentou mais uma vez – _Só posso tentar implorar pelo seu perdão..._

Miro fechou os olhos.

E o silêncio seguiu.

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Camus sabia desde o começo que a vida que ganhara de Hades não duraria para sempre, mesmo antes de ter a informação concretamente. Afinal, mesmo 'jurando' sua lealdade, Hades não seria tolo o suficiente em acreditar que os Cavaleiros que outrora serviram Athena por tantos anos realmente se curvariam à ele.

E, mesmo sabendo que morreria novamente, não era assim que pretendia chegar ao fim. Não à frente de Miro, onde ele podia sentir o cosmo conflitante, alterando entre ódio, raiva e amor. Pensando melhor neste último, Camus nem se recordava de quando a amizade teria passado para algo maior. Eram companheiros desde tanto tempo, desde crianças, que ter a companhia do outro já era habitual.

E mesmo sendo frio como sempre fora, Miro era o único que um dia conseguira amolecer seu coração de gelo. E fazia isso desde então.

-Perdão? – Miro cerrou os dentes – Como posso te perdoar pelo que aconteceu aqui?

E Camus percebeu que então pereceria sem a redenção de seu amado.

Mas Miro não conseguia se decidir. Não sabia se acabava de uma vez com o sofrimento ou se o abraçava até o momento de sua partida. Ele não sabia que Camus ainda teria que voltar para o Castelo de Hades, mas seus desejos conflitavam. De qualquer forma ele sabia de uma coisa: não queria que Camus partisse outra vez.

O que havia sido mais doloroso? Vê-lo morto no chão da Casa de Aquário após a luta contra Hyoga ou vê-lo renascido como espectro de Hades? Permanecendo no salão do Grande Mestre para defender Athena, Miro pôde sentir o cosmo de Camus assim que ele pisou no Santuário e aquilo foi quase como se ele mesmo tivesse recebido suas agulhas Escarlate.

-É fácil para você lidar com isso – Continuou – É feito de gelo. Não pode ser atingido por sentimentos como esse, não é?

- _Miro..._

-Seria mesmo essa imagem que você queria que guardassemos de você? Que eu guardasse de você? Não consigo mais olhar para você e ver aquele Camus que antes guardava a décima primeira casa do Santuário. Vejo apenas um moribundo que está em seus últimos momentos de vida.

Camus não respondeu. Recebia aquelas palavras com razão – pelo menos enquanto escondesse a verdade de Miro.

Mas não deixava de doer.

You came back to find I was gone

And that place is empty

Like the hole that was left in me

Miro o olhava nos olhos, embora soubesse que ele não o via. Olhos que antes lhe mostraram o maior afeto que o cavaleiro de gelo podia lhe mostrar, que era o amor, e que agora pareciam tão distantes e vazios. Segurou sua mão, mas Camus mal se moveu. Ele também não podia sentir o toque que antes lhe fizera feliz tantas vezes, o toque dos braços e das mãos que o abraçaram milhares de vezes. Embora quisesse, Miro não poderia sentir o último toque sincero de Camus, nem mesmo ao segurar sua mão. Também sabia que ele não podia falar e, embora ele conseguisse se comunicar pelo cosmo, não ouviria mais da boca dele palavras que ninguém jamais pensou que Camus pudesse dizer para alguém. Camus também não poderia mais sentir o cheiro do inebriante Escorpião que sempre tinha o dom de provocá-lo, mas a brisa leve trouxe todo o aroma dele para Miro, que apenas suspirou pesadamente, evitando lágrimas.

Apenas Miro sabia quem ele realmente era. Mas, naquele momento, parecia que tudo que um dia ele soube sobre o Mago do Gelo desaparecera.

- _Miro... Não posso te ver, mas posso sentir que você me olha desapontado._ – Camus suspirou profundamente – _E você tem razão. Nada que eu diga o fará mudar de ideia, se eu bem o conheço... –_ Doía não poder dizer a verdade – _Mas... Eu... –_ As palavras lhe fugiram. Nunca foi bom em pedir desculpas. Na verdade, mal se lembrava da última vez em que o fizera – _Você sabe o que significa para mim..._

-Depois de hoje... Não é mais o suficiente – Camus podia sentir que Miro derramava silenciosas e inevitáveis lágrimas – É um buraco que antes era preenchido com a sua memória, a memória que eu tinha de você. Como morreu com honra ao defender sua casa... Mas agora... A única coisa da qual eu vou me lembrar é de como aceitou a desonra ao se aliar à Hades...

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me

Thought we were meant to be

Camus abaixou a cabeça. Mesmo naquele momento, seu orgulho não lhe permitia pedir desculpas, de suplicar o perdão.

(And let it go) and now I know

Miro também não se permitia ceder. Estava desapontado, quebrado. Vazio. Sentia como se tudo tivesse desmoronado.

(A brand new life) is down this road

Mesmo sabendo que tinha poucas horas ainda, parecia que o tempo parara e só havia os dois ali naquele momento. Tão perto, mas havia um abismo entre eles. E ninguém sequer tecia palavra alguma.

(And when it's right) you always know

- _Miro... –_ Camus tentou quebrar o terrível silêncio quando o outro fez menção de se levantar. Pôs a mão em seu rosto, mesmo que não conseguisse sentir a pele de Miro e muito menos as lágrimas quentes que escorriam. – _Posso não ver, sentir ou falar, mas continuo a ouvir sua voz, o que já é satisfatório para mim. Embora meus sentidos estejam destruídos, meu coração ainda não está. E de uma coisa eu sei –_ Tentou sorrir – _Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, ou quantas mortes eu morra. Você é o único que sempre estará no meu coração._

(So this time) I won't let go

Em um ato completamente inesperado para o momento, Camus se inclinou para frente, ainda com o rosto de Miro em suas mãos, e um beijo sofrido, doloroso, mas apaixonado e amoroso se seguiu. Ainda de olhos abertos, Miro entendia rapidamente o que acontecia e se entregava aquele Beijo, mais lágrimas rolando em sua face. Fechou os olhos levemente e segundos depois, Camus caiu colo, perdendo momentaneamente as forças para se manter daquele jeito.

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late

Miro o levantou, mas Camus virou-se de costas. As lágrimas caiam e ele não deixaria que Miro as visse. O Mago do Gelo se pôs de pé com certa dificuldade e Miro fez o mesmo em seguida.

Ainda o amava, e sempre amaria. Ele só queria entender, apenas uma explicação... Por que ele resolvera se humilhar daquela forma ao servir ao deus do submundo? Por que não continuar no descanso eterno e voltar para matar aquela que um dia havia lutado para proteger?

Em um súbito movimento, Miro o virou de frente para si e o abraçou. Camus não retribuiu. Não sentia que aquilo era um abraço, mas o Escorpião não se importou. Só queria que a última coisa que fizesse com o homem que amava fosse abraça-lo ao invés de repreender.

-Eu... – O apertou mais contra si – Eu te perdôo, Camus... – Ferindo seu orgulho põe aquele que amava, Miro percebeu quando Camus suspirou, aliviado. Quando o olhou, percebeu que o insensível Camus, como o chamavam, derramava lágrimas também assim como ele.

- _É uma visão inusitada, imagino... –_ Disse, dependendo do apoio de Miro – _Nunca, jamais se esqueça de uma coisa, Miro de Escorpião –_ Pausou por um momento – _Se há alguém que te ame mais que qualquer coisa, este alguém é e sempre será quem está parado na sua frente agora. Quem lhe implorava por perdão para poder partir em paz..._

Pego de surpresa pelas palavras, Miro sabia que havia alguma coisa que Camus ainda escondia, mas por alguma razão entendia que ele não iria e não podia falar. Ao invés de questionar, Miro apenas o virou para si novamente e lhe beijou, desta vez com mais intensidade e esse foi a última vez que pôde tocar, de alguma forma, aquele que amava.

Logo em seguida, ele pôde ouvir Saga chamando Camus pelo cosmo para que partissem. Percebeu que Saga também havia passado um tempo a conversar com o irmão e Shura, com Aioria. Assim como Camus, deveriam estar pedindo o último perdão para que pudessem descansar em paz quando a hora chegasse.

Hesitante, Miro o soltou e viu o Mago do Gelo caminhar até os outros renegados. Antes que partissem, Camus o procurou com o cosmo e sorriu.

- _Eu te amo._

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Oh, (oh), oh, (oh)

Don't let me go

Won't let you go

Don't let me go

Quando o dia estava a amanhecer e Miro, Mu e Aioria se dirigiam para o Castelo de Hades para uma última batalha, Miro pôde ouvir uma mensagem transmitida por Camus antes que a sua chama de vida se apagasse e assim, o Escorpião soubera da verdade. Secando uma lágrima que teimava em cair, continuou na jornada com seus companheiros.

Pereceram na luta contra Radamanthys de Wyvern, um dos juízes do Inferno, mas mal sabia que se iria se reencontrar com Camus mais uma vez, na tentativa de derrubar o Muro das Lamentações, onde todos os renegados limparam seu nome e a mancha que tinham em sua honra.


End file.
